Snicker
by dowagerlinks
Summary: Paring: Gin/Kira. A desk, shy Kira, and a naughty silver devil.


Snicker

Summary: A desk, Kira being shy…and that ever lovely silver devil. Gin/Kira.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: This is a sort of resemblance to That Smirk. Uh…yeah…um I cannot explain where this came from…it's just another one of those urge thingies. Sorry. Maybe another chapter after this…????

Warning: This is yaoi. If you do not like…well then why did you click the link?

Snicker

Unforgiving, cruel…and an unjust man….he simply snickered. Those seemingly haunting orbs of blood, he was forever painted in that ruby color. All washed away; it seemed…only those robin eyes of love could tear the shield of lie from the lithe body. The captain grunted his face blank.

"_Don't stop Kira…_" the blond shivered, the pure white of his eyes jerked.

Fumbling with the strings attached to his hakuma, Kira tossed his head to the side; attempting to dislodge the golden strands stuck to his forehead. Stems of cherry flushed his cheeks, the heavy fabric of his lower clothing slowly slide down his thighs.

Izuru struggled with his breathing, the bare flesh of his legs trembled. He was going to fall, pass out…or die which ever one came first. Shaking he dropped the garment, the icy breeze of the small room pricked at his limbs, causing a deeper tremble; it arched his spine sending flicks of aftershock up his shoulder blades and over his collarbone.

Sucking in his breath, Kira stilled his movements. Cyan globes lowered to the chilly floorboards. An almost inaudible chuckle bounced from the darkness of the corner; a figure emerging. The flaxen haired individual tensed, his back molars grinding in unison.

"_Hesitant as always_…" those words ever dry; that beam, an invincible veneer of mockery; it lulled Kira oh did it prod.

Stopping in front of the quivering light haired lieutenant, Gin gently brushed his fingertips along side the other's cheekbones. The teichou smirked, the blonde responded well.

Slipping off his haori, the silver devil latched onto Kira like a leech. His teeth imprinted the slender individual's collar, the tender flesh of his neck crawling with pleasure.

Moving with unnatural speed, the taller lifted the half naked Izuru; treated as a ragdoll; he bent his lieutenant against the durable desk of his office. Clear bottles of glass and ink rolled from the surface; documents spilling and flying around the pair.

Kira yelped, the sharp friction of his hipbone knocking with the pointed edge. Squirming against the weight above, Kira stilled to the extensive digits roaming, pressing into the tender bruises; smoothing the pain. Another snicker.

Breathing heavily against the shell of Kira's ear, Ichimaru rested the extent of his weight atop the other, a smothered cry heard from below; a wide grin smeared across the Captain's features. Lifting his weight, Gin rammed up against Kira's bottom, the flesh of the beautiful blonde's blossomed into circlets of plum and ebony vessels.

The tearing of wood beneath the scratching nails wailed Gin's senses; that was Izuru's plea, his breaking point; sheer pain, the insatiable joy Ichimaru kicked from this was sickening. Ramming his poor lieutenant up walls, against desks, into cement, even stairs, all he cared for was that melodious sound of the blonde's wails.

Smoothing a slick muscle, Gin lapped at the skin stretching across the pale haired victim's atlas. The sharp ivory fangs pierced the sensitive skin; the snowy fox relished. Izuru whimpered, the blood running from his legs; he tightened his eyes closed.

Gin hushed his lieutenant below; the loud guffaw from the hall stilled their movements. The blond twirled his head around, pressing his left cheek against the desk, trying in vain to listen.

"…Yeah, that Kira…he's probably off wiping "_lord" _Ichimaru'sass!" The sarcastic overtone and suggested insult dripped a sour frown on the captain's lips.

Standing to his full height, Gin flipped Kira over grabbing his face with both of his palms. Those orbs moved the blond, stirred and pulled his emotions. Leaning in he gently kissed the lieutenant on the mouth; a gesture that startled the smaller.

Backing away and re-clothing his torso, the sly man was gone, leaving a confused and almost hysterical Izuru.

Touching the outer rim of the sensitive flesh, bubbling warm lucent spheres trimmed the ducts of Kira's eyes. Sensitive, sweet, loving…not one was a trait to pin to his Captain.

Swaying away from the desk, Kira dressed, wincing as the heavy cloth eased over the recent bruise. His hips, thighs, neck, chest…it didn't matter. They and many other parts of his body had been covered in contusions made during sexual intercourse with _his_ Captain. Never a sympathetic gesture or an affectionate condolence, _Why…_

Smirks…a scoff to his anguish...a playful chide…Plan and simple a snicker. The blond inhaled, his watering orbs of robin glazed to the depths of space.

"_It's my snicker…"_


End file.
